A hard pack of this type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-171655, for example. This known hard pack is called a hinged-lid pack, and comprises a box part and a lid for opening and closing an open end of the box part, where the lid is hinged at a rear edge of the open end. The box part contains an inner package k having a bundle of 20 filter cigarettes and a wrapper wrapped around the cigarette bundle.
Generally, smokers often carry a cigarette pack in a breast pocket of a garment such as a shirt. This seems to be because smokers can take out the cigarette pack very easily when they want to smoke.
However, both the box part and the lid of the cigarette pack have a parallelepiped shape, so that the box part and the lid have sharp lateral edges. Hence, when the cigarette pack is put into a breast pocket, the breast pocket tends to become caught on the sharp lateral edges. Thus, it is not always easy to insert the cigarette pack into a breast pocket.
In order to solve this problem, it is thinkable to round the sharp lateral edges of the cigarette pack. In this case, however, an ordinary packing machine cannot be used and a dedicated packing machine is required.